For the Lovers of Kenlos
by waterwicca
Summary: KENDALL/CARLOS... A series of one-shots for the underrated coupling: Kendall and Carlos :D I also write "For the Lovers of Kogan/Jarlos/Jagan/Kames/Cargan"


**AN: Here it is! My FIRST Kenlos. Please REVIEW and let me know how I did :) This plot is based off of my Jagan chapter titled "Risque Reservations". It's the story of what happened in Kendall and Carlos' room. It's not necessary to read it, but it might help give you a better idea. **

**Also, this is dedicated to the wonderful serenemonologue** **because she is my crazy fanfic friend and an avid Kenlos supporter ;)**

**-waterwicca :D**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush)**

* * *

**"Hotel Heat" - ****Kendall schemes to share a bed with Carlos and does his best to seduce him. (based around my Jagan "Risque Reservations")  
**

* * *

Kendall had succeeded, with Logan's help, in accomplishing his plan of sharing a room and bed with Carlos. He had loved and lusted after the Latino almost from the moment he hit puberty and realized that Carlos drove his body and mind crazy in all the right ways. Kendall worked with his finely tuned skill of scheming to get Big Time Rush's hotel reservations switched to single-bed rooms for one of the stops on their American tour. The relatively easy setup had all gone smoothly with no interference from Gustavo or Kelly, and, now, the rest was up to the blonde.

He showered quickly, excited to move forward with what he hoped would be one of the best nights of his life with Carlos. Kendall wiped the smirk that came with dirty thoughts off of his face and wrapped a towel around his bare body before exiting the bathroom. He kept an attitude of nonchalance as he moved through the room and stood in front of his suitcase. He only took out a pair of sweat pants, praying that boxers would have gotten in the way of future activities. The blonde let his towel drop from around his waist and shamelessly to the floor. They've changed in front of each other a countless number of times, but this time Kendall's movements were slow and deliberate. As he stepped into his sweats, Kendall gave Carlos a perfect and lengthy view of his ass, being sure to turn around before raising the fabric to his waist so that his dick was exposed for a moment as well. Tightening the strings on his pants, Kendall snuck a quick glance at his friend and almost screamed in frustration.

Carlos was lying on their bed, wearing only red boxers and a tight, black shirt. The shorter boy had his trademark helmet resting in his lap and his hands stretched behind his head, making the small shirt ride almost halfway up his tan stomach. In the soft lighting of the lamp beside the bed, Kendall had a tantalizing view of the bottom of Carlos' defined abs and the deep lines of his hips leading right to the prize… _**and he's not looking in the blonde's direction at all!**_

Carlos was watching cartoons on the television's bare minimum cable package, Gustavo having been cheap with the temporary living arrangements on the road, with a relatively blank face and didn't seem to acknowledge Kendall's practically nude appearance in the least bit. The blonde took a deep, calming breath and mentally pulled himself together. He'll just have to try something else…

Kendall Knight does _**not**_ give up.

He walked over to the bed calmly and threw himself down beside Carlos as he reached for a bag on the nightstand. He produced a small packet of Fruit Smackers, the Latino's favorite, and ripped them open with his teeth. He popped a gummy treat into his mouth before turning to his roommate for the night.

"You want one, Carlos?" he asked cheerfully, keeping the snack close to his body.

"Sure!" the shorter boy shot him a brilliant and unique smile that always made him lightheaded.

Kendall grinned back at him as he bit the inside of his cheek in anticipation. He sifted through the wrapper for a purple gummy, Carlos' preferred color, and placed the treat between his thumb and forefinger. The blonde laid it gently onto the brunette's outstretched palm, letting his fingertips tickle Carlos' hand before sliding them slowly up to his wrist and petting the tight skin for a moment. He pulled away once he thought he had made his point and glued his eyes to the television with a small smile as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary. Kendall was unwilling to risk a glance at the other boy because of their close proximity, and he didn't know if Carlos was looking right at him or not.

He kept pretending like he hadn't done what he did as the silence and tension in the room became suffocating. With his heart hammering wildly against his ribs, Kendall nervously shook the rest of the Fruit Smackers into his hand and threw the empty package onto the table.

"Hey, Kendall?"

"What?" the blonde nearly yelled, startled out of his silence and obsessive thoughts. His snack flew through the air like shrapnel and landed all over the carpet beside the bed. He shifted his eyes to the boy's right next to him. Carlos had a curious, yet strained, expression as he licked his bottom lip and spoke.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. If Carlos was nothing else, he was _**always**_ straightforward. It was part of the charm and innocence that Kendall loved. You never had any reason to keep secrets from the Latino because he was always going to find out anyway. It could be nerve-wracking at times, but it always soothed the blonde more than anything.

"Uh…" Kendall hesitated, unsure of how to explain himself.

"Just answer the question," Carlos rolled his eyes playfully, putting the other boy at ease.

"Yeah… Is it working?" he questioned with his own reserved smirk, still cautious of where this conversation was headed. Carlos bit his lip.

"You tell me…"

The brunette suddenly grabbed Kendall's wrist and swiped his precious helmet, that was in his lap, unceremoniously onto the floor as he placed the blonde's palm against his aching erection that was no longer concealed by the sporting gear. Kendall could feel the hard heat burning into his hand and consuming his entire body.

"Oh, _**fuck**_…" he growled excitedly and quickly kneeled over the Latino, kissing him hungrily. His tongue instantly pushed past the boy's soft, parted lips and was met with one of the sweetest and most euphoric tastes he had ever encountered.

Carlos' tongue fought a weak battle for dominance, letting it graze Kendall's as the blonde lapped at every crevice of his mouth and made it seem as if he were going to devour him whole. The Latino moaned longingly into submission as Kendall rubbed his dick roughly through his boxers and got immediately hard himself. The blonde humped Carlos' tan thigh, grinding his stiff length, that wasn't really held back by the fabric of his pants, into the soft skin.

Kendall leaned up, parting his lips from the shorter boy to look down at his lower half. The blonde grinned wickedly as he slid his hand along Carlos' abs and lifted his shirt above his head. He wasted no time in bending forward and taking a stiffened nipple between his teeth. He tugged slightly, making his tongue glide over the nub.

"Kendall…" Carlos whimpered breathlessly, thrusting his hips into the air, desperate for friction. The blonde smirked and danced his fingertips teasingly down the Latino's torso before slipping them past the hem of his boxers. He made a strong fist at the base of Carlos' shaft before squeezing and pulling up slowly, tugging at his member with just the right amount of pressure. Carlos moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow and shutting his eyes in ecstasy.

"You little tease…You knew that I wanted you this whole time, didn't you?" Kendall panted in his ear harshly as he fondled the writhing boy's balls in his hand. Carlos only managed to gasp and nod vigorously in time with his bucking hips as the blonde continued his verbal and physical assault on his willing body. "Show me how bad you want it… Do you feel me all over your thick cock?" he cooed in his lover's ear as he stroked Carlos rapidly, rubbing his thumb at the head to smear the pre-cum randomly, enjoying how every inch of the boy felt beneath his fingers and unable to get enough.

Kendall could feel his own dick throbbing in his sweat pants and pressed himself into Carlos' hip bone repeatedly but slowly. He didn't want to cum yet… not before he had the Latino screaming his name with his cock buried deep inside of him… He was going to make this the best night of Carlos' young life...

"Cum for me, Carlos…" Kendall demanded with a low growl in the boy's ear as he nibbled at the lobe. The blonde pumped him at a breakneck speed, feeling the Latino's breathing catch in his throat, past his moans, as he bit down on the tan skin of his shoulder. Carlos felt the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure course through the skin beneath Kendall's teeth and all the way down to his cock as he came hard and long all over the blonde's stroking hand, covering it and his boxer's with his thick release in one of the most intense and shocking orgasms he's ever experienced. It took less than a minute for his best friend to make him reach his peak, and his hips involuntarily shuddered even after it was over. They were bucking up in slow circles, just begging for more attention.

As he watched the Latino struggle to catch his breath, Kendall pulled his hand from his lover's boxers and studied it in the dim light. His dark eyes locked onto Carlos' half open ones with a sinful smirk as he ran his tongue up each of his fingers, licking the cum from his skin, moaning at the taste of the shorter boy and the look of complete devotion, submission, and need he was displaying.

"Want me to fuck you?" the blonde smiled widely and enjoyed his dominance over the boy, rubbing his own cock through his pants, already knowing the answer.

"_**Please…**_" Carlos begged, seeming as if he could resort to tears any moment if he wasn't touched; his member still hard as stone beneath his boxers, and he could have sworn he could feel Kendall's heartbeat throbbing throughout his own body in their closeness.

"Get naked," the taller boy commanded simply, a smirk still plastered on his face; fighting not to show his own consuming desire for the Latino. He wanted to maintain his control and blow Carlos' mind…

A few, small whimpers escaped the brunette's swollen lips as he rushed to rid himself of his dirty clothing. Cum stained the fabric of his boxers, making him cringe and then sigh in relief once the damp cloth was off of his body and thrown to the floor. By the time Carlos turned around, he was met with the glorious view of a nude Kendall. He had taken his pants off when the Latino wasn't looking, and, now, he kneeled beside the shorter boy in all of his glory. The blonde's body shone with a thin layer of sweat, his skin glistening in the gold lighting of the small hotel room.

Carlos' legs opened wide with a beautiful moan, fisting the sheets beneath his hands at his sides as he watched Kendall pump his own large cock and rake his hungry green eyes over the Latino's toned body that was shaking on the mattress in front of him. Before Carlos could beg any further, Kendall read his mind and crawled over to lay down between the boy's spread legs. He placed gentle kisses along the shorter boy's quivering thighs and braced his pale hands beneath them, pushing upward to part them further and get a better view.

Kendall wrapped one hand around the Latino's full dick, holding it steady as he licked a straight line up the length and tasted the cum at the tip from his previous orgasm. He suckled the hot skin between his lips, warmth pooling in his groin as Carlos groaned above him and threw his fingers into his own hair as he watched the blonde with hooded eyes. The taller boy smirked up at him and kissed all the way down his cock, pecking his balls lightly, before lapping harshly at his twitching hole. Carlos cried out and thrust his hips completely off of the bed, overtaken by the sudden and new sensation. He had never felt anything like it. The Latino wanted more, but, as soon as he began, Kendall pulled away; stroking the boy's member at an agonizingly slow pace as he spoke to him with a deep and dark voice that seemed to be hoarse even though Carlos was the one doing all the screaming.

"Tell me, Baby, do you think about me like I think about you?" Kendall received a whine and a nod as a response, having the tan boy right where he wanted him: ready, willing, and more than able. The blonde licked his entrance thoroughly, taking a bit more care to delve past the ring of muscle this time before backing away again to tease his lover with a breath of cool air over his wet skin. "Tell me about all the naughty things you do…" he coaxed the boy writhing before him with random kisses and licks; all of them just barely touching Carlos' most needy areas.

"I-I jack o-off and finger m-myself while imagining how it would feel to h-have you ramming your cock into my ass," the Latino whispered, gaining confidence with each word spoken; loving how Kendall's eyes darkened and his breath quickened in reaction to his lover's description. The blonde growled and plummeted down to suck against Carlos' hole one last time, thoroughly coating it with saliva and stretching it slightly with the intrusion of his tongue.

"I wanna see… Touch yourself for me…. Stroke your dick…" Kendall panted his demands harshly over the brunette's moans as he pressed his own hips into the bed for some friction, his mind becoming fully consumed with Carlos' body and all of the things he would do to it.

Carlos immediately followed his lover's instructions and ran a tan hand down his heated body, stopping when he could fist his cock. He stroked it roughly, feeling the throbbing weight in his palm, and flicked his wrist when he reached the head, just as he would when he masturbated to fantasies of the blonde that was now lapping at his balls in reality.

Watching as Carlos pumped himself, Kendall licked his lips and took a deep breath to calm his shaking body. He wanted to make this last as long as possible, and he wasn't sure that the Latino was fully aware of the effect he had on his blonde friend. Just the little ways Carlos' chest rose and fell in time with his fist, and his glazed eyes blinked slowly and fought to stay open, had Kendall moaning in anticipation. The taller boy rose to his knees as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, hurrying to slick them up with a thin layer of spit.

Kendall darted his eyes from the Latino's twitching entrance to his flushed face, watching the boy's reaction as he slipped his middle finger smoothly into his hole; it already having been slightly stretched and lubricated by Kendall's previous oral exploration. Carlos whimpered and bucked into the touch for more. The blonde bit his lip and drove his finger in and out slowly, crooking it slightly to massage his lover's inner walls. He added a second finger and buried them knuckle-deep, waiting for Carlos to take a breath after he tensed up.

"Relax… I'll take care of you…" Kendall whispered soothingly, bending forward over their working hands to kiss is new boyfriend lightly on the lips before trailing his mouth down his torso. The Latino's fist had stopped moving around his cock when he had felt the sudden pain and was now wrapped loosely around the base. The blonde sat up, with his fingers still buried deep inside Carlos, and wrapped his free hand around the boy's shaft, intertwining their fingers to pump him together.

It wasn't long before the brunette was moaning in delight once again, and Kendall deemed him ready for more. While continuing to stroke his pulsing dick, the blonde moved his digits in and out of Carlos' hole, scissoring and stretching him thoroughly as he worked him over. Kendall sped up their fists and shoved a third finger into the Latino's ass, watching as Carlos merely moaned and pressed down into the intrusion; obviously having grown accustomed to being filled and wanting more. The taller boy smirked and fucked him rapidly with his digits, watching his lover groan and thrash around at the stimulation. Kendall struck his prostate, rubbing it roughly before pulling out all together and taking his and Carlos' hands away from the boy's cock. The Latino whimpered at the loss of all contact in his delirium but soon recovered when he realized what was coming next.

"Come here. Let me get you nice and wet," it was Carlos' turn to smirk as he made Kendall moan at his words.

The blonde crawled up the brunette's body to straddle his torso while Carlos leaned up on his elbows. The Latino watched Kendall's large member sway in front of him, arching proudly from the pale boy's body, before leaning forward to suck it between his lips. Kendall groaned as Carlos licked and suckled him randomly, running his tongue sloppily around the tip to taste his pre-cum before lapping hungrily around his shaft. The only noises in the room were the random commercials on the small television, drowned out by Kendall's moans when the brunette took his cock in hungrily and slurped noisily around his member as he coated it thickly with saliva, keeping his promise of drenching him thoroughly.

"I wanna take you from behind," Kendall admitted huskily, threading his fingers into the boy's short hair and thrusting gently into his wet mouth as he reached behind him with the other hand to stroke Carlos' dick leisurely. The Latino hummed in agreement, rushing to pull away and shoving the blonde back so he could jump up and turn around.

Carlos whimpered in anticipation and need, situating himself on his knees to face the headboard of the bed, before resting his hands on the cool wood and pushing his ass out toward his lover with his thighs spread as wide as he could manage; leaving his hole on full display for Kendall. The blonde growled at the Latino's eagerness; it getting him overly excited as he pumped his cock and tried to control himself as he moved to position his body right behind Carlos. The shorter boy's hips were swiveling in small, broken circles through the air as he whined softly to be touched in any way, knowing Kendall would be all over him, _**in**_ him, at any second.

After taking one more moment to admire the Latino's soft mewls and motions, Kendall gripped both of Carlos' cheeks, spreading him for a perfect view of his slick erection pressed against the brunette's prepared hole. He inched in carefully, not wanting to cause his lover too much pain. Carlos held his breath and pushed his cheek into the headboard in front of him as Kendall buried himself inside of his virgin entrance. He tensed slightly and sighed once it was over, now having the blonde's cock fully in and wiggling his hips at the odd and large intrusion. Once he felt he had adjusted enough, Carlos pressed back with a small moan, begging Kendall to continue.

"Do it, Kendall… _**Please**_…" he whispered and writhed into the taller boy's groin, desperate to get started.

Kendall growled and pulled out until only the head of his dick remained inside before snapping his hips forward sharply, earning a sinful cry from Carlos when he struck his prostate on the first thrust. The blonde pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace with a wicked smile, knowing he was torturing his lover. Carlos moaned loudly and pressed back against him with desperate movements.

"_**Ngh- **_Harder! Fuck me… fuck me…" the Latino chanted huskily.

The blonde groaned and finally let his control go. He started to thrust in and out of Carlos at a rapid pace with sharp jabs right to his prostate as he angled his hips to fuck him harshly, knocking the headboard repeatedly against the wall. Kendall moaned and panted as he felt the Latino's walls constrict around him tightly every time he bucked into his ass. He gripped his hips with a bruising force, continuing his assault on his lover relentlessly.

Carlos moaned over and over again as he pressed his forehead into the headboard and latched onto the wood beneath his hands as if he would fly away if he didn't ground himself. The Latino started to whisper and mumble random, broken phrases in Spanish. Kendall had learned enough through their lifelong friendship and high school classes to know that Carlos was cursing, and he didn't have to understand the exact words to know that the Latino's dirty mouth was hot, especially in another language that made his tongue move in sinful ways.

Kendall picked up his speed, absolutely fucking the Latino breathless; his words now broken down into single, indescribable syllables and strangled moans as he fought to chant the blonde's name over and over. His walls tightened around the taller boy's cock and heat pooled low in his groin. With one last strike to his prostate, Carlos screamed until his throat hurt as he came hard all over the blankets beneath him without his member ever being touched. Kendall worked him through his orgasm with long, slow thrusts and ran his hands up the Latino's sides, along his quivering shoulder blades, and against his arms until they rested over Carlos' on the headboard. He laced their fingers together and rammed into him fully one final time, cumming deep inside his ass and filling him with his release with a low groan and staggering hips. Carlos hummed in weak pleasure when he felt the blonde's warmth inside of him, lifting his shoulders slightly to press into the pale boy's toned chest.

Kissing his neck sweetly and wrapping an arm around the Latino's waist, Kendall rolled them over to the other side of the bed in one movement, unwilling to dislodge his member from his lover's tight walls just yet. Carlos leaned back into Kendall's embrace with his hands lying over the blonde's arm around his torso as they both struggled to catch their breath and their bodies cooled together.

"I love you, Carlitos," Kendall cooed softly, pressing gentle kisses into the boy's damp hair and squeezing his body tighter.

"I love you too, Kendork," Carlos bantered with a small giggle as the blonde growled in his ear at the nickname and bit his shoulder playfully. The action, despite its intentions, still pooled heat in the Latino's stomach for a second. Carlos never knew he liked it rough, but now he never wanted it any other way.

_**"Oh god, James!"**_

_**"Mhm, Fuck…"**_

Muffled groans rang through the silence that now enveloped them from the room Logan and James were sharing beyond the wall behind the television. Carlos turned slightly in Kendall's grasp, and they shared a knowing look before bursting out into a fit of soft laughter. They hugged each other tightly with small giggles and shamelessly roaming hands in complete contentment and post-sex bliss.

As more low moans sounded from the other pair's room, Kendall was sure that getting Logan to share a bed with James wasn't going to be a problem at all in the future.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? It's basically shameless smut, but I'm shameless. So, I think it works out ;D. Kenlos used to be my least favorite pairing, but I had A LOT of fun writing this :)**

**I'm working on my first Kames next, and then my Cargan. I'm very excited for both :)**

**PLEASE review and let me know how I did :) Anonymous reviews are enabled, so don't be shy :)  
**


End file.
